Gizumon
The Gizumon are artificial digimon and the robotic minions of the wicked scientist, Akihiro Kurata in Digimon Data Squad. They come in three different forms: Gizumon, Gizumon AT, and Gizumon XT. They were used to delete all Digimon and the Digi-Eggs permanently. The machine type Digimon are made from the data of other Digimon. They have no free will; they only act in accordance to their programming, in particular - Kurata. They easily surpass the Ultimate level, it vertified that they do have the power to take down a Mega level Digimon. They can also become Digi-Eggs when defeated like other Digimon. Appearances The Gizumon are robotic type Digimon who are mute. The first forms are actually prototypes, and have spider-like legs. The second forms have purple and green like arms, and they each have a single yellow eye, and another eye that's red next to it, and they have tentacles like a jellyfish. The third forms have legs, feet, arms and hands. They have two balls for their torsos, and have a tiny eye on top of the head. They can also be Digi-Eggs when defeated, just like the other Digimon. Abilities and Powers The Gizumon have the ability to permanently destroy a Digimon by shooting a laser from their eye. The Gizumon ATs can fly and hover and attack with their extendable arms. The Gizumon XTs also can fly and has the same powers. They can also fire a powerful blast from the top, and carry a special gun that can permanently delete a data of a Digimon. Gizumon With human interface, the Gizumon were "created" by Akihiro Kurata through experimentation through the remains of captured digimon he experimented on. Gizumon are used to attempt to destroy all Digimon and negate their ability to be reborn after they die. They killed three Deputymon and Keenan's foster mother, Frigimon. They were eventually destroyed by Merukimon's Thousand Fists attack, and chased Kurata away, forcing him to retreat to the Real World. Gizumon AT Gizumon AT is the second form of Gizumon. The very first Gizumon AT was seen wounding SaberLeomon so that the DATS Squad can defeat him more easily. Kurata then uses it against Merukimon, shooting him through the chest from behind, wounding him. RizeGreymon, MachGaogamon, and Lilamon fought the Gizumon AT, but was too fast and strong, and later "Digivolved" into Gizumon XT. Another Gizumon AT was sent by Kurata while taking over DATS headquarters. RizeGreymon, MachGaogamon, and Lilamon were able to defeat it this time. During the Gizumon invasion in the Digital World, more Gizumon ATs attacked, only to be taken out by some Ninjamon and Baronmon. Gizumon XT Gizumon XT is the Gizumon's most powerful form. They almost easily defeat DATS in every fight their in. After one of them severly injured Merukimon, he sacrificed himself to damage the Gizumon XT. Falcomon Digivolved into Crowmon and destroyed the Gizumon XT. Even though it was destroyed, there was still an army of Gizumon XT. Akihiro Kurata implanted a huge ammount of Gizumon XT to form a missle called the Gizumon Javelin to destroy ElDradimon permanently in order to revive Belphemon. More Gizumon XTs were destroyed during ShineGreymon Ruin Mode’s rampage. They were never seen again after Kurata’s demise. Navigation Category:Mute Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Genderless Category:Minion Category:Hostile Species Category:Evil Creation Category:Terrorists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Deceased Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Amoral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pawns Category:Genocidal Category:Polluters